what if Alpha and Omega
by ArmyHumphrey
Summary: What if Humphrey was Lilly and Kate brother bad summary
1. prologue

**hi armyhumphrey here if you are reading my others story I'm taking a break from it until is story is finished also have any story you want me to publish pm me and have any ideas for is story pm me here is what if Alpha and Omega **

**Prologue 3 month before alpha and omega **

A grey wolf name Winston the leader of the western pack is help a tan or blond female name Eve who is Winston wife and 9 month pregnant with his pups and is dues any days now.

Eve-Winston

Winston-yes hon

Eve-are you happy about being a father I'm am

Winston-yes Eve I'm am can't wait to see their face

Eve-me too Winston you know I alway wanted a boy Winston

Winston-me too Eve have any name for the pups

Eve-yes for a girl Lilly or Kate and for a boy Rick or Humphrey

Winston-Eve thus are beautiful name but not at beautiful at you

At Winston kiss Eve they have reach their dens at Eve lad down Winston lad next to her putting a arm around her neck and a paw on her belly to feel the kick of life and slowly fall a 3:00 in the morning Winston wake up to see Eve holding her belly and water near her it don't take long before Winston know what is happen Eve is giving birth.

Winston-Eve wait here I get the healer

It don't take Winston long to get the pack healer Alyssa to Eve. 10 minutes have past since Eve went in to labor Eve just give birth to her last look at the pup from oldest to youngest the oldest is a grey male like Winston, then the second one is a tan female like Eve, and the youngest is a white female

Winston-wow their beautiful

Eve-now at time to name they

Winston-you first

Eve looking at the pup pointing at the white pup

Eve-Lilly

Winston looking at the pup pointing to the tan pup

Winston-Kate

Both looking at the oldest pup looking at each other

Both-Humphrey

**How is it leave review and have any story want me to publish pm me sign out**


	2. alpha school

**I'm back armyhumphrey now here a new chapter of what if Alpha and Omega**

**Three month after the pups birth**

A tan female pup name Kate is playing hunt the deer(forget name of deer) with her youngest sister Lilly a white pup with purple eye who is drinking water and her older brother is trying a new game he call log boarding with his friend Salty a tall grey wolf,Shakey a short dark brown wolf, and Mooch a large light brown Kate move closer to Lilly she step on a trig alarming Lilly.

Lilly-hello anyone there

Lilly saw a bush move then a rabbit pop out

Lilly-ok it just a rabbit

Before Lilly know it Kate pounce near Lilly causing her to run.

Kate-let the fun begin

On a hill Humphrey and his friends are going down the hill on a log when the log hit a rock launch his friends off the log Humphrey jump off the log flying in to his little sister Kate

Humphrey- hey sis went you doing

Kate-prepare to catch lunch

Humphrey-ooo good because about to loss me

Kate-you are gross

Humphrey-it ok i sallow it

Landed on ground Humphrey and Kate laugh then Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly father Winston came out

Kate-come dad

Humphrey-went you and dad are going

Kate-Alpha school it last 3 month

Winston staying in front of Humphrey

Winston-Humphrey son I know how over-protection you are to Kate and Lilly but you need to learn to let go

Humphrey-but dad

Winston- Humphrey Kate a Alpha she can handle her self

Humphrey-ok bye dad (lookin at Kate) bye Kate

Kate-(lookin back) bye Humphrey

At Kate walk over the hill Humphrey friends and Lilly jump on him

All-wolf pile

**how that leave reviews have any story you want me to publish pm me sign out**


	3. author note

**hi it me armyhumphrey if you are reading my story I can't upload for a few days I have a Texas history project due in 5 day and I haven't started yet so sorry for that sign out**


	4. Humphrey surprise

**hi guy guess who back armyhumphrey here sorry for taking so long but here is the new chapter what if alpha and omega**

A full grown grey wolf name Humphrey the oldest son of Winston the pack leaders of the western pack who is next in line for pack leaders of the even his is a is in the biggest surprise of his is on his way to his girlfriend Sweet den because she have very important Humphrey reach Sweet den, Humphrey saw Sweet walking back and forward and his saw a small Bump in her belly.

Humphrey-hey sweetie

Sweet turn around to see her boyfriend Humphrey and chuck she love her nickname Humphrey give her.

Sweet-hi sweetheart

Humphrey-so why does you call me here for

Sweet-Humphrey remember last week at the waterfall(nervously chucking)

Humphrey- yes that was the most fun I ever have

Sweet-yes me too Humphrey do you love me

Humphrey-yes I do why

Sweet-because I hope you still love me after I tell you is Humphrey I'm pregnant

Next thing Sweet saw Humphrey pass out

**what do you think if you want a one-shot between Humphrey and Sweet mating leave 10 review sign out**


	5. Humphrey question

**hi armyhumphrey here sorry for taking so long to upload I'm be playing GTA V and amost forget I'm am doing a story and need 9 more vote for Humphrey and Sweet one-shot and if you have any story request pm me I love writing story so here the new chapter of what if alpha and omega**

**10 minutes ago**

Sweet just tell Humphrey she is pregnant with his pups then Humphrey pass out

**Present**

Humphrey just wake up after pass out looking around and find hiself in his girlfriend den and see Sweet sating in front him getting up his look at Sweet asking

Humphrey-what happen

Sweet-you pass out

Humphrey-why

Sweet-you don't remember

Humphrey-no

Sweet-Humphrey the result you pass out is I'm pregnant with your pup

Humphrey-are you for real

Sweet-yes Humphrey come and feel

Sweet getting Humphrey paws and place it on her belly and Humphrey feel three small kick

Sweet-see Humphrey

Humphrey-Sweet I'm so sorry

Sweet-for what

Humphrey-that I get you pregnant

Sweet-Humphrey is it great

Humphrey-what

Sweet-Humphrey I'm alway wanted to a mother

Humphrey-really

Sweet-yes

Humphrey-well it is something I alway wanted to ask you

Sweet-what is

Humphrey look in to her eye and say

Humphrey-well you Sweet marry me

Sweet pounce on Humphrey kissing him and saying

Sweet-YES YES I'M WELL MARRY YOU HUMPHREY

**So how it good, great, or bad leave a comment and I will try to upload a another chapter tomorrow sign out**


	6. author note 2

**hi armyhumphrey here if you guy like reading my story then you will like to write one of my story pm and I send details about the story signing out**


	7. reader help

**hey guy armyhumphrey here some of you are wondering why I haven't upload a chapter the result why is I ran out of idea for the story and I just get call of duty ghost a week of go alway send any ideas for the story and I will gave the winner full credit for it and the winner also get to write one of my new story armyhumphrey sign out peace **


	8. marriage

**hi guy I'm finally have a idea for this story and also after is story I'm am write a another story with** my** new co-author xXShadowthewolfXx and sorry for taking so long to upload a chapter my phone get deconnect for more than a month so here chapter 8 of what if alpha and omega**

**Last chapter**

Humphreyjust ask Sweet to marry him and she pounce on him and yell yes

**Percent chapter**

Humphrey and Sweet be kissing for 10 minutes Sweet giving up breaking the kiss Sweet walk over to the front of the den looking at Humphrey

Sweet-Humphrey we sued tell your parents about me being pregnant with your pups

Humphrey-Sweet I don't know they going to freak out if they find out your pregnant with my pups

Sweet-Humphrey you're overeactng come on Humphrey what can happen

Humphrey thought for a minutes sighing heavily

Humphrey-I get you right come on Sweet let go

Sweet-Humphrey

Humphrey-yes

Sweet-you're going to be a good father

Humphrey-thank you've going to be a good mother

Leaving the den Humphrey and Sweet are going to see Humphrey parents they ran in to Humphrey baby sister Lilly talking to Sweet sister Candy (I don't know they are sister but in my story they are )

Sweet-Humphrey can I tell Candy about me being pregnant

Humphrey -I don't know

Looking at Sweet seeing her doing her cute puppy eyes

Humphrey-no Sweet not that ok let go

At Candy finish talking to Lilly she turn around to see her sister Sweet

Candy-hey Sweet how it going

Sweet-it going good hey Candy can we talk for a minutes

Candy-ok what is it

Sweet-no not here follow me

Sweet and Candy leave Humphrey and Lilly Sweet stop looking around to see if no one is near

Sweet-get what

Candy- what

Sweet-Humphrey came by my den to tell me something

Candy-and what is it

Sweet-his ask me to marry him and I say yes

Candy-o my god Sweet I'm so happy for you

Sweet-and it is something else

Candy-what is it

Sweet-I'm pregnant with Humphrey pups

Candy-no way Sweet are you sure

Sweet-yes Candy I'm sure

Candy-I'm so happy for you Sweet

Sweet-thank Candy

Candy-Sweet are you and Humphrey going to tell Winston and Eve about you being pregnant with Humphrey pup

Sweet-yes actually we are on the way to Eve and Winston den

Candy-ok bye Sweet and again I'm happy for you

Sweet-thank bye Candy

Candy leave so Sweet walk back to Humphrey when Lilly tackles Sweet to the gound and hug her confusing Sweet

Lilly-Sweet is it true

Sweet- it what true

Lilly-that Humphrey ask you to marry his and you say yes

Sweet-yes it true Lilly it look like we are sister-in-law

Lilly-I'm so happy for you my brother is lucky to have a mate like you

Sweet-thank Lilly hey Lilly we are on are way to your parent den want to tag along

Lilly-sure let go

So Humphrey,Lilly, and Sweet leave to see Winston and Eve at they arrived at the den they saw Kate with Winston and Eve and Kate turn around to see her sibling at the mouth of the den and the first thing she does is hug them

Kate-I miss you guy so must does you miss me

Humphrey-of course your my little sister

Kate-so Humphrey how it going

Humphrey-you know nothing must happen around here oo Kate remember Sweet

Kate- of course Sweet how it going

Sweet- it going good

Humphrey-so Kate how alpha school and Kate it there any boy I need to talk too

Kate-Humphrey that nothin of your business god Humphrey you just like mom overprotect

Humphrey-well sorry Kate can a brother just be protection of his little sister

Kate-Humphrey you don't have to worry I'm alpha

Humphrey-ok oo I almost forget guy that something I want to say

Kate-what is it

Humphrey-well Sweet and I are getting marry

Everyone-really

Sweet-yes

Kate-I'm so happy for you Humphrey

Eve-Sweet

Sweet-yes Eve

Eve-am I expecting any grandpups

Winston-Eve they just get marry

Humphrey-actually mom you're right

Eve-about what

Sweet-well Eve your dream just come true because I'm pregnant with Humphrey pups

Everyone look shock except Eve

Eve-I'M GOING TO BE GRANDMOTHER

Winston-Humphrey are you sure about is being a parent is alot of hard work

Humphrey-I sure dad remember I used to babysit the pups so the parents can go out

Winston-ok so Humphrey when the wedding

Humphrey-well Sweet want to have it to tomorrow afternoon

Winston-ok it look like it time to go to sleep

Sweet-well bye everyone see you tomorrow

Humphrey-Sweet you going

Sweet-to my den

Winston-Sweet you can stay here if you want

Sweet-really sir

Winston-yes your family now and you can call my Winston

Sweet-thank si I'm mean Winston night

Winston-night

Eve-Sweet by the way tomorrow come to me for a check up for the pups

Sweet-ok night Eve

At the moon pass the tree the Western leader's family fall asleep

Sweet-Humphrey

Humphrey-yes

Sweet-I love you

Humphrey-I love you too

**Final sorry get I have is ready a long time of go but I lost the doc for it and my phone get discount for the past month and so I have a new story come it call Call of Omega guess what is it about in the comment peace armyhumphrey out**


End file.
